


I'm happy, so why am I so sad?

by Abitfairytailforme



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Implied Relationships, Multi, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7460880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abitfairytailforme/pseuds/Abitfairytailforme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you find out that you're not as happy as you thought</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm happy, so why am I so sad?

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea that popped into my head today. Took about 15 minutes to write so sorry if it didn't come out to great. Sorry for any grammar issues.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!(set sometime in the 16th season)

Olivia smiles as she looks at a photo of the old SVU squad. It’s a bittersweet smile. She looks at her younger self, Elliot’s arm draped over her shoulder, her hand holding Alex’s. Fin was wearing Munch’s glasses and she had been wearing Alex’s.

She sighs, then finds another old photo. It’s another photo of the squad. This time her arm is over Elliot’s and it looks awkward because he was so much taller than her. She looks closely and sees it’s the first photo she has where Munch and Fin have their wedding rings on. Alex isn’t in the picture, but Casey is and she’s smiling(rare for her) and looking at Olivia.

Olivia can actually feel her heart sink as she looks at another photo. It’s her and Alex after Alex’s return in her 10th year. It’s a picture of them someone else took of them without their knowledge. They’re on the courthouse steps, talking, smiling. Olivia actually remembers what they were talking about, and it wasn’t a case.

She flips through a few more photos before she hears Noah fuss in the other room. She gets up and bounces him around and Rafael is there to make sure everything is okay.

She has a kid, a wonderful kid, like she always wanted, and she has a man she loved. She was happy.

So why did looking at those old photos make her so sad?


End file.
